(CielxAin) Caper
by Epizobic
Summary: Modern AU l Para Ciel yang punya kendaraan pribadi berusaha menggoda para Ain dengan cara tersendiri l Boyxboy CielxAin. Cerita akan dibagi menjadi 3 chapter dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda. l Typos, OOC
1. ChevalierxRichter

_Disclaimer_ yaitu pihak KoG, Nexon, dan perusahaan lainnya yang telah merilis Elsword.

 **ChevalierxRichter  
Lu : **Ishtar

* * *

Ain memiliki jadwal tertulis untuk selalu lari pagi mengelilingi pusat kota. Ingin dia melakukannya setidaknya 2 hingga 4 kali dalam seminggu, namun berusaha bersantai sembari mengingat kembali tugasnya menghafal pasal-pasal hukum dalam Kehakiman memaksanya mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kepada Ibunya juga; Ishmael, agar merubah pola kebiasaannya disaat kuliah nanti. Sayang Ain tidak memprediksi beratnya mengambil jurusan Hukum, walhasil ia perlu menyesuaikan beberapa rencananya lagi.

Kelelahan setelah berlari selama 20 menit menghentikan langkah Ain. Ia mulai berjalan pelan, lalu menyapu keringat di keningnya menggunakan lengan kiri. Kaos putihnya mulai kuyup, dan jujur, Ain merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan celana panjang biru _donker_ nya. Sekujur betis hingga paha Ain terasa gatal akibat banyaknya keringat. Tapi Ain masih kuat bertahan. Toh, sebentar lagi ia sudah hampir sampai ke tempat kost.

Disaat meneguk air dinginnya, Ain merasa ada yang memanggil dari arah kanan; jalan raya. "H-hai."

Penasaran, Ain menimpali. "Anda memanggil saya?" Kepalanya kemudian menoleh.

"Err? Ah, i-iya." Pemuda tersebut merespon dengan suara bergetar. Rambut biru panjangnya sempat berkibar karena angin. Bagaimana tidak? Dia menaiki motor lalu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu melihat Ain. Iris safirnya yang jernih memeriksa ujung atas hingga kaki Ain.

Tentu gelagat mencurigakan ini membuat si rambut _tosca_ resah dan tak nyaman.

"Apa ada yang telah saya perbuat sampai Anda memanggil saya?" Ain mempertegas pertanyaannya. Pasalnya, laki-laki tersebut berpakaian sangat rapi, dan seolah memperkuat karismanya sebagai seseorang dari golongan terpandang; _vest_ hitam menutupi kemeja biru lengan panjang, serta entah kenapa, celana putihnya sangat cocok dikenakannya. Tetapi nampaknya ia ketakutan? Wajah tampannya berkeringat, dan sesekali matanya berputar mengalihkan pandangan.

Ain refleks memijat pelipis. "Pak, jika Anda tidak ada urusan, bolehkah saya pergi—"

"E-eh, jangan." Si pria bermotor menyerobot. "Aku seumuran denganmu, kok." Lelaki asing itu perlahan turun, berdiri tegak menghadap Ain. "Begini. A-aku..." Kali ini ia mengusap belakang kepalanya. Tetap saja manik birunya menolak bertatap muka. "Anu, kalau boleh, karena kamu terlihat lelah dan sendirian, mungkin kamu mau... kuantarkan sampai rumah?"

... Hah?

"M-maksud Anda apa?" Pikiran Ain semakin kacau. "Memangnya saya mengenal Anda?" Kalau memang pria di depannya ini tahu Ain, apa iya Ain-lah yang melupakannya? Tapi sumpah, Ain belum pernah melihat, apalagi berinteraksi dengannya! "Apa kita satu kampus?"

Mampus.

Si rambut biru meneguk ludah. Ia tahu cara ini agak agresif tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mengenal Ain lebih jauh. Sayang sudah terlanjur. Dan malah kesannya justru dia yang dipojokan. Aduh...

"K-kalau begitu, mari kita mulai dari awal. Namaku... Ciel. Aku dari jurusan Kuliner." Pemuda bernama Ciel itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku tahu siapa dirimu, Ainchase Ishmael.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah suka denganmu sejak Masa Orientasi Kuliah."

Ain ingin segera pulang dan berteriak saja.

"M-maaf jika aku... agak lancang tadi. Soalnya, aku tak menyangka akan berpapasan denganmu disini. D-dan, seperti yang kubilang, a-aku sudah suka denganmu sejak Masa Orientasi, jadi ya..." Ciel kembali memutar bola matanya ke kiri. "Parahnya lagi, kau cinta pertamaku."

Ok, Ain _benar-benar_ ingin pulang dan memendam wajahnya ke bantal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok jika kamu menolak. Toh, pasti kamu merasa jijik pacaran dengan sesama pria, bukan?" Ciel tertawa kecil. Jelas sekali dia berbohong bahwa dia akan lapang dada jika Ain mengabaikannya. Dan Ain menyadari itu.

Duh, kenapa dia tipenya Ain, sih? Diterima nanti malu, menolak juga tidak mau.

"Idih."

Nah loh.

Ciel sekeika menggadah cepat. "M-maaf?"

"Kalau kamu mau menyatakan cintamu, setidaknya agak _pede_ , lah!" Ain melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mana ada yang mau menerima kalau kamu sendiri malah malu-malu seperti itu. Kesannya tidak keren, tahu!"

Ciel menatap bingung dan memilih memiringkan kepalanya. "E-eh—'

"Jadi...!" Kali ini, Ain yang memotong. "M-misal saja, k-kamu lebih yakin pada dirimu, kemudian berani menghadapiku dengan tatapan hangat, dan suara lembut namun tegas, m-mungkin aku akan... mau."

Ain mati-matian menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Apa dia sadar kalau rasa malunya menjalar ke telinga? Tidak, lebih baik tidak diberitahu. Ciel memilih diam karena Ain saat ini terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya lagi? Setelah menerima perbaikan itu, aku akan berusaha lagi!"

"S-sekarang?" Mata Ain tertuju lekat pada Ciel.

"Err, mungkin lain kali." Lagi-lagi, lawan bicara Ain kembali menggaruk belakang kepala. "Mengumpulkan keberanian seperti itu, sepertinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Ditambah, kita sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang haha."

Ain mulai menerawang sekitar. Benar perkataan Ciel. Hampir semua pejalan kaki mengamati mereka! Bahkan ada yang memotret keduanya!

"Y-ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu." Ain mengalihkan topik, sekaligus berupaya meredakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Hei, tentang penawaranku sebelumnya." Ciel kembali bersuara. "Mau aku antar ke rumahmu? Aku punya firasat kalau tempat tinggalmu searah dengan toko buku yang ingin ku kunjungi nanti."

"Tidak perlu." Ain menjawab sewot. "Hanya karena aku memberimu kesempatan, bukan berarti kamu diperbolehkan untuk tiba-tiba memasuki zona privasiku semudah itu. Kost ku sudah dekat, kok. Begitu lampu merah tinggal belok kiri ke bangunan kuning dekat pohon besar. Jadi, buat apa kau antar?"

"Oh! Kamu tinggal disitu?!" Tanpa alasan, mata Ciel langsung berbinar. "Kapan-kapan, aku main ke situ, ya! Itu dekat sekali dengan gedung agensi model tempat kakakku bekerja!"

Ah, ceroboh sekali Ain membeberkan semua itu. "P-pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Menyadari usahanya akan sia-sia, Ciel akhirnya menyerah. "Ya sudah, deh. Aku pergi duluan." Sebuah senyuman ia beri sebagai balasan tambahan. "Sampai bertemu lagi, ya."

Ain hanya mampu menyaksikan Ciel bergerak menjauh, hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangan. Yakin telah benar-benar berpisah, barulah Ain mengeluarkan semua emosinya sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Dan tak lupa pula Ain menutupi bibir yang masih gemetaran dan pipi yang kian merona seperti tomat.

* * *

 _Next will be DemonioxApostasia!_


	2. DemonioxApostasia

_Summary :_ Para Ciel yang sekarang punya kendaraan pribadi berusaha menggoda para Ain dengan cara tersendiri.

 _Disclaimer_ yaitu pihak KoG, Nexon, dan perusahaan lainnya yang telah merilis Elsword.

 **DemonioxApostasia  
Elsword : **Infinity Sword **  
Lu :** Diabla

* * *

Memang tidak terlihat seperti yang dibayangkan, tapi percayalah, dibalik tatapan kosong Ain, saat ini dirinya sedang menikmati jalan sorenya. Pepohonan rindang akhirnya memancarkan hijau muda setelah beberapa bulan terselimuti salju dingin. Bunga-bunga kecil ikut bermekaran dengan menyingkirkan sisa-sisa debu es. Dan apa yang paling dirindukan Ain yaitu angin musim semi yang memiliki kehangatan ciri khas tersendiri; begitu lembut ketika menyentuh tubuh Ain.

Benar saja. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk sesaat Ain mulai memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk mengamati langit yang terhias corak jingga, kuning, dan merah. Barisan awan yang nampak tersebar acak memantulkan matahari senja. Gradasi sempurna yang amat langka, Ain terkagum-kagum. Karena apa yang orang lain anggap sore ini hanyalah sesuatu yang abstrak, ialah murni keindahan di mata Ain.

Saking sibuknya memuji, Ain sampai lupa beban bawaan buku-buku yang berisi soal-soal latihan untuk persiapannya nanti Ujian Saringan Kuliah.

Akhirnya, Ain kembali tertuju ke depan; menghadapi para manusia yang ia anggap tidak sesuai dengan visinya. Sebut saja Ain penyendiri, tetapi apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan mengenai kebiasaan manusia yang semakin menyimpang merubah sudut pandang dan moral Ain. Dulu ia menghargai orang-orang dengan segenap jiwanya. Sayang kepercayaannya hancur begitu Ibunya meninggalkannya sebatang kara, hanya demi lelaki yang Ain sendiri tidak kenal. Demi terlihat bagus di mata laki-laki asing tersebut, Ain langsung dibuang bak bunga yang telah kehilangan masa mudanya. Dan sekarang Ain tinggal sendiri di rumah lamanya; rumah yang penuh kenanangan menyakitkan. Ingatan yang takkan membiarkan Ain kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Tanyalah pada teman-teman sekelas Ain. Apa ada yang mau menjadi temannya? Mungkin hanya Elsword yang bersedia mendengar keluh kesal Ain tentang 'kekotoran manusia'. Iya, hanya Elsword. Itu pula Ain masih merasa soliter terhadap sahabatnya tersebut. Meski begitu, Elsword menghargai privasi Ain. Maka dari itu, Ain membalasnya pula dengan menghargai Elsword. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang berusaha mati-matian ingin mengorek masa kelam Ain, lalu mengumbarnya menjadi aib yang kekal.

Lebih baik menarik diri daripada terluka. Hati Ain telah teracuni semboyan itu.

Tetapi, belakangan ini— sebenarnya sejak September tahun lalu, ada sosok baru dalam kehidpuan Ain. Apa yang membuat Ain merasa kebingungan adalah mengapa ia tidak bisa membenci orang ini.

Apa mungkin karena tetangga barunya ini sangat sopan? Tidak, semua orang bisa seperti itu. Pasti tingkah lakunya hanyalah sebuah formalitas fana. Apa mungkin karena pria itu selalu menyapa Ain setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah? Hmm, itu juga kebiasaan yang lumrah dilakukan setiap orang.

Apa mungkin karena pria itu sering mengirimkan pesawat kertas berisikan pesan dan kelakar sampai Ain sendiri merasa geli dan tertawa? Terlebih, sampai berdebar-debar mengharapkan pesawat kertas tersebut terbang setiap malam dari jendela pria itu ke kamar Ain?

Ain segera menggeleng cepat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya. "Tidak. Mana mungkin dia akan membalas perasaanku. Lagipula, aku sudah menanamkan prinsip untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan mudah." Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah, Ain. Memang benar dia baik, memiliki mata biru yang mirip dengan samudera; bahkan kamu sendiri pernah membayangkan untuk mengarunginya untuk menjelajahi isi pikirannya, lalu surai peraknya nampak sangat halus bak sutra, badannya tinggi dan maskulin—"

Ain sukses menempelkan wajahnya di telapak tangan kiri. "Hentikan, Ain. Jika kamu terus begini, kamu akan semakin naksir dengan Ciel—"

"Hmm? Siapa yang naksir denganku?"

Ain kaget bukan kepalang. Ia langsung berputar cepat ke belakang. Matanya seketika tertuju tajam pada laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan kaos biru gelap dan _jeans_ hitam. Astaga. Pakaian sederhana saja terlihat begitu mahal kalau dia yang pakai.

Ain. Stop.

"Ciel?" Ain segera memperbaiki posisinya. Sekarang ia kembali terlihat santai. Dari luar sih sudah terlihat normal. Dalamnya? Jantungnya masih berusaha mengatur tempo. "Kamu dari mana? Dan kenapa disini?"

Ciel, pemuda yang dimaksud, membalas lembut, "Ah. Aku baru selesai berbelanja untuk membuat makan malam. Luciella ingin sekali makan udang, jadi aku ke supermarket untuk membuatkannya 3 hingga 4 macam hidangan yang berbeda."

Ah, Ain selalu saja terpesona oleh ketampanan pemuda di depannya. Begitu pula dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan hati. Bahkan bagi seorang Ain, Ciel merupakan orang yang mampu membangkitkan fantasi terliarnya.

Ain menggeleng; lagi. Dia ingin menyingkirkan ide absurdnya. Ekspresinya tetap tenang nan kalem. Sebuah desahan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Sampai rumah, ingatkan Ain untuk berendam agar tidak _chaos_ lagi seperti ini, ya.

"Ada apa, Ain?" Ciel menatap bingung. "Kamu seperti itu karena ingin makan bersama tapi berusaha menolak meminta?"

"Hah?" Kini giliran Ain yang kebingungan. "B-bukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat pemikiran jelek, akhinya aku harus membuangnya."

"O-oh."

Lalu canggung.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Umm, begini—"

"Ciel, aku—"

Ah.

"... Kamu dulu saja." Tangan Ain memberi gestur pada Ciel untuk melanjutkan. Otomatis, Ciel-lah yang memulai.

"B-begini..." Ciel menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena Luciella akan pulang larut dari les-nya, maukah kau... menemaniku sambil menunggu dia pulang? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengantarmu; kita naik motorku. Bagaimana?"

Ain nampaknya tidak sadar betapa besar keberanian yang Ciel butuhkan agar bisa lancar mengajak pulang bersama.

Percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya Ciel _sangat_ suka dengan Ain. Tidak hanya penampilan fisik, namun juga ideologi yang Ain pegang teguh membuat Ciel terkesima. Memang Ain tak banyak berbicara, tapi sekalinya mengemukakan pendapat, kritikan Ain seolah puisi bagi Ciel. Ain menjadi ekspresif, lantang, berkarisma; seperti... bukan Ain yang ia kenal. Namun tetap saja, Ciel mengaguminya.

Ciel sendiri juga ragu apakah Ain akan menerima cintanya. Bertukar pesawat kertas menjadi satu-satunya cara supaya harapan Ciel dapat tersampaikan. Tapi Ciel sadar diri, kok. Dia tak kaget jika Ain hanya akan menganggapnya teman.

Di sisi lain, Ain tengah berpikir keras guna menjawab Ciel. Pernah sekali Ciel menawarkan donat cokelat buatannya dan jujur, Ain ketagihan. Bahkan Ain memimpikannya. Setidaknya berarti Ain tahu kalau masakan Ciel akan dijamin lezat. Namun, Ain takut tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika terlalu lama berdekatan bersama pujaan hatinya. "Umm, tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, aku jarang bicara. Lagipula, aku harus belajar untuk persiapan Ujian Saringan Universitas Lanox." Ain menatap lemah. "Satu-satunya kampus di Lanox yang menyediakan jurusan Filsafat hanyalah Universitas Lanox. Bukan Universitas Ash, atau lainnya..."

"Aku..." Suara lembut Ciel segera memotong. "Aku belajar disitu. Aku mengambil Botani; lebih tepatnya Floristry."

Ain mengerjap tidak percaya, "Ciel berkuliah disitu?"

Lawan bicara Ain menangguk mantap. "Kalau kamu mau ikut denganku dan makan bersama, aku akan kasih tahu beberapa trik untuk masuk ke sana." Jenius kamu Ciel. Saking senangnya dengan prestasinya, Ciel bahkan memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Langkah cerdik Ciel malah membuat Ain ketar-ketir. Justru skenario inilah yang ingin Ain hindari! Menolak sayang, menerima malah capek batin nanti; berusaha menahan detak jantung yang meracau.

Tapi Ain lebih peduli nilai. Masalah percintaannya masih bisa dia tahan. Ain yakin.

"O-ok..."

.

.

.

Setelah berkendara selama sekitar 10 menit, keduanya tiba di depan gerbang tinggi hitam rumah bertingkat Ciel. Si pemilik rumah meminta bantuan Ain untuk membukakan pintu agar kendaraannya bisa masuk. Ain menurut, kemudian setelah membuka gerbang, ia juga diberi kunci rumah untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Ain tahu tata krama. Dia memilih berdiri menunggu di depan pintu rumah, sekalian kembali mengamati Ciel dengan fokus yang mendalam. Selama di atas motor, Ain gatal ingin mengeratkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Ciel. Ia mau merasakan kehangatan dari sosok yang lebih besar itu. Ain juga merenung sembari menatap punggung Ciel yang terlihat begitu kuat. Berkali-kali Ain memuja Ciel, sayang tidak berani diungkapkan.

Siapa sangka kalau Ciel ingin menjadi perangkai bunga? Setelah melihat taman depan rumah Ciel sebelum tiba di pintu, Ain tak lagi memprotes. Begitu banyak kembang yang bahkan Ain sendiri tidak tahu namanya tertanam rapi. Ada pula rangkaian dari beragam bunga menghiasi pintu masuk. Dan memang terlihat cantik.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri." Ciel menyadari arah pandang Ain. "Memang sih, setiap 2 minggu harus ku ganti dengan bunga-bunga yang baru, tapi setidaknya para tamu suka dan malah memesan beberapa kepadaku. Tak hanya mengisi waktu luangku, aku juga bisa mendapatkan uang dari hobiku ini."

"Kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ingin sukses dalam indsutri merangkai bunga." Ain tertawa kecil.

"Kamu sendiri juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang penulis novel yang karyanya dinobatkan sebagai salah satu karya sastra tersukses di Elrios." Ciel membalas tawa Ain. "Apalagi, banyak temanku yang membaca buku itu. Sebagai pencinta alam, kisah yang disampaikan seolah memberi teguran untukku supaya 'jangan mengotori alam dan menjadikannya sebagai pemuas ego serta untuk berpolitik'. Karena alam tak akan selamanya kekal jika terus menerus dirusak."

Ciel terdiam sejenak agar bisa menatap lama wajah berseri Ain. Andaikan saja, senyum itu selalu menemaninya. Andaikan saja, hati pemuda di depannya ini menjadi miliknya seorang. Andaikan saja, jika suatu saat waktunya sudah tepat, tubuh keduanya akan saling cocok satu sama lain; mampu berbagi afeksi di atas kasur.

' _Aku sangat menyukaimu dan kuharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama'_ adalah satu-satunya doa Ciel begitu melihat Ain pertama kali.

Atau apakah akan selamanya angan-angan belaka?

"... Ciel?" Manik hijau Ain membulat sempurna. Pandangannya polos dan lurus menatap manik Ciel, "Kamu... menyukaiku?"

Tamatlah riwayat Ciel.

Ciel seketika memutar matanya; menghindari kontak. "S-s-sebentar. Aku tadi mengatakan—Aku tadi bilang itu? Loh? Hahaha! B-benarkah? Tadi aku bicara seperti itu?" Ciel tertawa hambar. Ia mengusap sisi kanan lehernya; sebuah tindakan supaya dirinya tenang.

"I-iya." Ain mengangguk. "Dan kau bicaranya cukup keras..." Kepala Ain perlahan menunduk, menahan rasa malunya yang mulai naik ke pipi.

"Umm, Ain..." Ciel tentu khawatir. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi. "D-dengar. Maafkan aku. Kalau kamu merasa jijik, mungkin lebih baik kamu pulang—"

"Aku juga... sebenarnya... sama." Suara parau Ain menyela. Lalu kepalanya kembali menatap atas; terlihat ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Selama ini, aku kira... Tapi sekarang... Aku bingung mau menjawab apa..." Ain masih menatap polos Ciel. Dia sama-sama mencari tindakan yang tepat setelah membalas pernyataan pria di depannya—

"Tidak, tidak." Ain seolah berusaha menolak apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia menggeleng. "Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Kasih sayang hanya akan membuat hidupku menderita, dan mematahkan keyakinanku. Maaf Ciel, tapi sayangnya—"

"Apakah keberadaanku adalah 'anomali' bagimu? Bukankah kamu juga dianggap 'anomali' oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu?" Manik biru Ciel seolah menatap penuh iba. "Aku tak masalah jika harus dibenci oleh dunia, dianggap 'anomali' oleh mereka, asalkan aku di sisimu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ciel mengusap kepala Ain. "Ayo, kita masuk. Aku yakin kamu sudah lapar, dan angin malam tidaklah sehat." Si pemilik rumah meraih kunci dari tangan Ain, sekaligus merasakan betapa halus jemari pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu. Begitu kecil, Ciel bisa saja menggenggam semua jari Ain hanya dengan satu tangan. "Sehabis makan, akan kuajarkanmu apa yang kau mau."

Ciel pun membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam. "Jangan berdiri saja, Ain. Ayo ke sini sebelum semakin dingin."

Ain hanya mampu terdiam. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikan namun tertahan di ujung lidah. Toh, setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik Ain tersenyum saja.

Sepertinya untuk sekali saja, ia akan membuang keyakinannya.

* * *

 _Last but not least, stay tune for AbysserxBluhen!_


	3. AbysserxBluhen

_Summary_ : Para Ciel yang sekarang punya kendaraan pribadi berusaha menggoda para Ain dengan cara tersendiri.

 _Disclaimer_ yaitu pihak KoG, Nexon, dan perusahaan lainnya yang telah merilis Elsword.

 **AbysserxBluhen  
Raven : **Furious Blade

* * *

Bagi Ain, musim panas menandakan awal dari banyaknya bermacam kontrak kerja untuk acara _live stage_.

Didukung oleh paras polos serta suara lembutnya, Ain seketika menjadi primadona; meski baru 2 hingga 3 kali bermain peran di atas panggung. Langsung saja banyak wanita memujanya, dan tidak sedikit pula ingin mencari perhatian; baik sehabis pentas maupun di media sosial. Terlepas dari jadwal padatnya, dia tetap mencintai apa yang ia lakukan, karena mampu membuat orang lain tersenyum adalah kebanggan bagi Ain.

Selain menjadi aktor panggung, rumor mengenai keluguan dan sifat ceria Ain terhadap anak-anak menjadi daya tambahnya; sampai-sampai dia disewa untuk membintangi beberapa acara hiburan. Bahkan Ain tidak ragu bernyanyi hingga memamerkan keahlian menarinya di televisi. Karir Ain semakin meningkat, begitu pula popularitasnya kian meluas; dari kalangan anak kecil, remaja perempuan, hingga ibu-ibu muda yang tak kuasa melihat cowok bening.

Sore itu, Ain ingin melepas penat dengan membeli beberapa camilan dan bolu cokelat. Ia bersenandung riang setelah melangkah dari _minimarket_. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir latihannya sebelum pertunjukkan minggu depan. Pokoknya, cita-cita Ain saat ini yaitu menonton _Kuroko no Basuke : The Last Game_ yang telah ia unduh namun belum dibuka (berkat latihan ketatnya) di sofa, sambil menghabiskan 1 loyang bolu, dan minum kola sampai mabuk.

Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Ain seorang wibu dan gaya hidupnya sangat tidak sehat.

Hari semakin gelap. Ain tidak ingin tiba di rumahnya setelah matahari tenggelam. Terpaksa ia melangkah lebih cepat, tapi beberapa anak-anak tiba-tiba menyeru nama Ain disaat perjalanan pulang. Tentu saja Ain sontak berhenti untuk membalas senyum. Memang benar dia lelah, namun bukan berarti kekesalannya harus diberikan pada orang asing yang sebenarnya hanya berniat baik. Berkali-kali Ain disapa oleh pejalan kaki, dan jujur, emosi Ain mereda mendengar panggilan mereka.

Sayangnya, suasana ini tak berlangsung lama.

"Hai, manis. Mau abang antar pulang?"

... Hah?

Ain seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian jaket kulit hitam memberhentikan laju motornya. _Nightmare_ yang dikendarai sosok berambut keperakan tersebut melipir ke sisi jalan; mendekati Ain yang hampir berkeringat dingin. "A-ah? Kamu siapa? Mau apa?" Ain spontan kaget. Dan lagi, ia tak salah dengar, kan? Pria di depannya ini memanggil Ain... manis?

"Gelagatmu mencurigakan, tuan." Ain melanjutkan, kali ini ia meneguk ludah. "Tuan, aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tolong lain kali—"

"Jangan begitu, dong." Lawan bicara Ain tersenyum jahil. Ia berdiri tegap menghalangi Ain yang berusaha lari. "Daripada capek berjalan, mending abang antar. Bagaimana?"

"TUAN MAU MENCULIKKU YA?"

... Apa?

"D-dek." Manik biru si pria asing membulat panik. "B-bukan begitu. Abang baru saja membeli _burger_ buat nanti kita makan malam—"

"DAN TUAN INGIN MENYOGOKKU AGAR MAU IKUT?"

Waduh.

Jeritan melankolis Ain sukses menjadi sorotan para pelajar yang pulang dari les serta beberapa karyawan yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat kerja. Tidak sedikit yang segera mengabadikan momen ini menggunakan kamera ponsel, kemudian segera membagikannya ke media sosial; lengkap disertai beragam tagar. Namun kelihatannya rata-rata menggunakan tagar #agresifboi, #asupanoftheday, #911keisatsukudasai, #coganlagimauculikcogan, dan #culikakujugadong.

Bahkan ada pula yang segera menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Ain dan pria asing tadi telah berkencan selama 5 bulan.

Semua berawal dari Ain yang seringkali memesan makanan di restoran orang tersebut. Ain terlalu sering melakukan sesi rekaman dan latihan sehingga tak jarang melewatkan makan malam. Beruntung ada sebuah kedai kecil dekat rumahnya yang selalu buka hingga tengah malam. Tidak hanya menunya beragam dan murah, si pemilik kedai, Ciel, merupakan tipe idaman Ain. _Banget_.

Iris safir jernih selalu menyambut Ain begitu memasuki toko. Senyum yang terukir oleh bibr tipis Ciel terkadang menghangatkan hati Ain. Wajahnya terpahat indah dan tanpa noda. Ain bisa saja melantunkan beribu pujian sebagai bentuk kekagumannya. Sudah tampan, jago masak pula.

Dan berhubung Ain selalu datang di atas jam 22:00, kondisi restoran sudah sangat sepi. Terkadang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Saling menatap, saling bertukar cerita.

Serta saling menjalin cinta.

Ain-lah yang menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali. Kebaikan Ciel menyingkirkan kesan buruk yang sekiranya Ain pendam. Ia semakin menginginkan Ciel, hingga mendambakan sentuhannya di bagian yang sekiranya terlarang.

Begitu Ain menatap Ciel, terlihat bahwa pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu agak ragu untuk menerima cinta Ain, karena Ciel menyadari jurang pemisah di antara keduanya. Ia menolak, tetapi Ain bersikeras selama berhari-hari, bahkan lebih dari 2 minggu. Sampai Ain tetap datang mengharapkan jawaban pasti dikala hujan deras.

Akhirnya, Ciel memberikan kesempatan selama sebulan. Toh, Ciel perlahan berpikir kalau Ain _memang_ manis; dan Ciel akan berusaha bersyukur menjadi pendamping Ain. Nyatanya, sekarang justru Ciel yang tergila-gila. Malah, dia yang lebih sering memberikan kasih sayang dibandingkan Ain. Sering Ciel kecewa; mengingat pekerjaannya yang jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan pacarnya. Beruntung Ain rela memeluk setiap kali Ciel menyalahkan nasib dirinya.

 _Kau tahu apa yang membuatku semakin menyayangimu? Kesederhanaanmu. Kamu tak pernah menyerah, hatimu selalu tegar, dan begitu penuh cinta. Bersama-sama, kita akan menaklukan apapun. Aku percaya. Aku yakin._

 _. . . . ._

"... Ain? Kamu kenapa? Melamun sambil jalan nanti celaka loh."

Ain langsung menggeleng pelan saat mendengar namanya. Benar, dia sudah turun dari motor dan saat ini berada di rumah Ciel. "M-maaf. Aku tiba-tiba teringat sebuah kenangan indah dan berakhir tenggelam di pikiranku sendiri."

Ciel tertawa kecil, "Apa aku di dalamnya?"

Ain tersenyum lebar, "Justru _abang_ adalah pemeran utamanya."

Mendengar hal itu, Ciel kemudian mengecup dahi Ain. Singkat, namun Ain jelas dapat merasakan afeksi yang besar dari tindakan kecil itu; dan Ain menyukainya.

"Untung polisi yang datang tadi si Raven! Dan untungnya pula dia sudah tahu kalau kita memang berpacaran. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan beneran dipenjara!" Ciel memijat pelipis sambil menghapus keringat dengan tangan kirinya.

Ain lalu tertawa, "Ekspresi Raven juga lucu sekali. Seperti, 'Astaga. Ciel membuat masalah lagi'."

"Hmm? Jadi sekarang kamu lebih suka Raven daripada aku?" Ciel menatap dengan rasa penasaran. Sebuah desahan meluncur keluar, "Sepertinya harus ada yang dihukum karena sudah berbuat onar tadi sore." Jemari dingin Ciel menyentuh permukaan pipi Ain dengan pelan. Sangat perlahan. Sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan membuat Ain sedikit geli.

"Tenang saja." Ain membalas dengan memegang kedua sisi kepala Ciel. Iris zamrudnya menatap balik manik Ciel. Ain ikut terbawa suasana.

"Aku akan lebih taat menuruti 'hukumanmu' daripada yang diberikan Raven."

Ada sesuatu yang menyala di mata Ain; penuh gairah, mengundang. Dan sepertinya Ciel menyadarinya.

Karena tatapan itu selalu memikat Ciel untuk membawa kesadaran Ain menuju kenikmatan.

* * *

 **A/N** : AAHAHAHAHAAAA /woi.

Hai semua! Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu (belajar buat UN /eh) kalian untuk membaca _fanfict_ ini! _Prompt_ aslinya dari teman saya yang bercerita kalau DL-nya punya _mount Nightmare_ ; dan itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu sampai teman saya ini lupa. Daaan, berkat beberapa saran coretabsurdcoret, jadilah _fanfict_ ini hore!

Maaf jika _chapter_ ini sangat, teramat telat orz Tiba-tiba ada seminar dan harus mengurus administrasi kampus jadinya ahahahahhhhh /plak. Kalau tidak ada hambatan, kemungkinan saya akan mengetik _fanfict_ AbysserxChevalier, dan juga melanjutkan cerita RGxRF saya yang mulai... berdebu hehe.

 _See you again next time!_


End file.
